Cant deny it any longer
by Jennuhhfurr
Summary: Nick finally gains the courage to kiss Jess, but what he doesn't know is that he winds up something he might not be able to handle. *Ness* *Smutty goodness in almost every single chapter* *Review and it'll get super steamy super quick.*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Nick and Jess were sitting behind the iron door.

Nick glaned over at Jess, her upper body bare with the exception of her blue bra that reminded him of sweet cotton candy. Her lower body hidden by a pink tutu. He sighed and trained his eyes forward, hating the way her body made him feel.

Jess turned her head to look at him and smiled at the chest hair that peeked from his lady coat. She giggled to herself, he looked ridiculously cute in that womans trench coat. She sighed a bit and nibbled on her lip.

Both of them groaned when the group started chanting again, "KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!"

She had been thinking about Sam, who probably would have joined the chanting. He left her for some blonde bimbo who apparently wanted commitment. Jess scoffed. She was a damn hooker.

Jess abruptly stood up and faced Nick, her arms crossed, a stern look on her face.

Nick looked up, "What?"

"Why don't you just kiss me so we can get out of here!" She tapped her foot.

Nick looked at the ground and sighed, standing.

"Jess no."

"WHY NOT?!" She threw her hands up.

Nick continued, their voices getting louder with each response.

"Because NO!"

"Why don't you wanna kiss me?!"

"Jess I-"

"Am I gross or something?"

"I JUST DONT WANT TO DO IT LIKE THIS!" He finally yelled.

Jess stared at him, her blue eyes wide.

"Wh-what?" A slight smile on her face.

Nicks mouth hung open as he shook his head.

"No I ... I..." He walked past Jess and walked to her window.

The next few minutes were crazy to Jess. Nick had climbed out the window and the gang had to rescue him.

Once everyone had fallen asleep, Nick grabbed a beer and went to his room to turn in for the night. Jess was in the kitchen, finishing her tea when she heard a strange noise. She grabbed the stick she had made and walked to the door.

She tiptoed over and whispered harshly, "Nick! Nick its back!"

Nick walked out, still wearing the coat, and put up a hand.

"Alright Alright I got this." He rubbed his eyes and opened the front door. Much to his surprise a large St. Bernard jumped up, placing his paws on Nicks shoulder and giving him a sloppy lick.

"Woah WOAH WOAH!" He yelled as he pushed the dog down, a blonde woman running over, grabbing his collar.

"Im so sorr- ... Is that my coat?!" She asked Nick mid apology.

Nick looked down and then at the woman.

"I... It... It might be." He mumbled.

"I knew it was delivered here! Were you sleeping in it?"

Jess chimed in now, "Yep. He was." She smiled.

Nick took off the coat and handed to her, "Sorry!"

"Strange things always happen in this apartment!" She scoffed pulling her dog down the hall, coat in hand.

Jess shut the door and both of them walked to in between their rooms.

Jess smiled her usual goofy smile and shrugged.

"So goodnight?"

"Yes, sure. Night."

"Thanks for coming. I know I'm cooler or whatever, but it was cool of you." She smiled, pushing up her glasses.

"Sure thing." Nick shrugged.

Jess gave a final smile and turned to her room, but Nick had grabbed her hand and pulled her back. Before she could question him, his warm lips were on hers, tenderly kissing her. The kiss was deep and passionate, Jess couldn't help but to kiss back, pushing into him and snaking her hand around his neck, trying to get closer. Nick pulled back to look into her eyes, his rough hand cupping her cheek. He sucked in a breath and kissed her again, sweet and tender, letting his lips linger on hers before pulling away.

He kept his forehead on hers before saying, "I meant something like that."

He turned and walked to his room, shutting the door behind him.

Jess stood there, gobsmacked.

She pushed up her thick rimmed glasses and tried to catch her breath. She looked around, running a hand through her hair.

She walked to her room and plopped down into the middle of her bed, pulling her knees up to her chest. She sighed heavily and shook her head, trying to figure out what just happened.

She reached for her bunny phone and looked at the time. It was 2 am.

She shrugged and dialed Cece's number.

"Hello?" A groggy voice answered. Cece must have been sleeping.

"Cece... I have something to tell you" She chewed on her lip.

"It 2 am, Jess. This better be good." She could hear Cece shuffling around, probably sitting up.

"I... Nick kissed me." She spit out the words.

After a few seconds Cece finally answered.

"Am I dreaming right now or did you just say Nick kissed you?"

"YEAH! And I kissed him back!" She was whispering the words harshly, scared Nick might hear from his room.

Jess and Cece continued the conversation until 4 am, when they both decided it was time to sleep.

Nick couldnt.

He laid in bed, eyes wide, chest heaving from the lack of air.

"Oh my goodness... What did I do... What did I dooo!" He pulled at his messy hair.

He sat but laid right back down, he turned onto his left side but then flopped back down onto his back. He tried the left but it didn't work. He pulled the covers up to his head but couldn't breathe. He was so confused he didn't know what to do. Next thing he knew it was 7 am. He gave up on trying to sleep and got up from the bed, walking to the kitchen.

He shuffled over and made coffee, pouring himself a cup when it was done. He took a huge gulp, knowing he was going to need it the rest of the day and walked over to the large leather coach. He plopped into the corner spot and took another sip, a big one. He placed the cup on the table and rubbed her temples. He felt hung over and stressed, but he was only the latter. He sighed and dropped his head back, letting his eyes close.

Much to his surprise he had started to drift into a light sleep, just as the sound of a near by door opened. He knew it was Jess, so he re opened his eyes and flicked on the tv. She padded in slowly, still in her silky pink pajamas.

"Mornin." He flicked the words.

"Hey." She whispered, looking down at the cup on the table.

"You made coffee?" She sounded needy.

"Uh yeah. Just now, its in the kitchen..." He sounded confused.

Jess walked to the kitchen but instead of grabbing coffee, she peered into Schmidt's room. She saw it was empty and smiled. She knew Winston had spent the night at Daisy's since she was leaving today.

Forgetting the coffee she strode back into the living room and stood in front of Nick, a sly smile on her face.

"What? Couldn't find the coffee?" He raised a brow.

"I found it. But im craving something else." She wiggled her eyebrows, straddling Nicks lap.

He placed his hands on her hips instinctively, "Uhm Jess? What are you doing?"

Jess smiled, "Just taking care of this huge craving." With that she placed her soft lips on his, devouring him.

Nick let out a soft moan and pulled Jess's hips onto his, letting her feel how quickly she turned him on. She gasped and looked into Nicks eyes, smiling.

"My room or yours?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nick scooped Jess up and took her to his room, never breaking eye contact. He felt a strange pressure in his chest but he pushed it aside, he just wanted Jess. He kicked the door shut and locked it subconsciously.

He set her head down on a mustard colored pillow and laid on her gently, devouring her lips once more in a deliciously passionate kiss.

Jess moaned into his mouth, sliding her hands down his back and to the hem of his gray t-shirt, pulling it up and over his head. He broke the kiss quickly to slip it over his head and then remove Jess's pink pajama top. He bit his lip at the sight of her breasts. She obviously wore no bra to sleep. He looked down her body and hooked his thumb into the waistband her pajama pants, pulling them down in a quick movement.

He slid his hand down her slim waist and caressed her thighs before bringing his gaze back up.

Her heavy breathing caused her supple breasts to rise and fall quickly, taunting him. Jess started to feel embarrassed under his intense stare and tried to cover herself with her arms. He grabbed her hands and interlaced her fingers with his, holding her hands next to her head. He placed a kiss to her lips and then pulled back, giving her a sweet smile before lowering his head to her jaw.

He kissed along the jawline before stopping at the spot right beneath the ear, with a quick nibble to her ear lobe, he made his way down the side of her neck, laying soft nips and kisses along the way. He stopped at the junction where her neck met her shoulder, and gave it a quick kiss before lowering his head to her breasts. He peppered the area around the areola before giving in to his desire.

He placed his mouth over the right bundle, swirling his tongue around it and then sucking softly. He placed his teeth dangerously close to the tip, scraping it softly as he sucked. This elicited a sweet moan from Jess. His left hand tweaked her left nipple as he worked. He gave a few last pulls with his mouth before letting go and giving the left one equal attention. The whole time Jess let out soft moans, scraping her nails on his scalp, arching her back to get closer to his warm mouth.

Once done with the left, he placed soft kisses down her toned tummy, past her belly button and stopping right above the thin waistband of her lacy pink thong.

He kissed along the length, and then hooked his teeth to it, keeping eye contact with her as he pulled it down and off her. He crawled back up and spread her legs, mesmerized by the vision in sight. He placed little kisses to her inner thigh, stopping at her lower lips. He pulled his head back, giving it a last glance then ran his tongue along the slit. Jess sucked in a breath and bucked her hips slightly. Nick smirked before placing his whole mouth on her, suck at her nub. Jess moaned louder, snake her fingers through his hair. As he sucked on her most sensitive part, he slid a finger into her, feeling how tight she was. He groaned at the feeling wanting to be in her.

Jess moaned his name lightly, starting to buck a little harder. Nick placed a hand to her hips, holding her down as he slid in another finger. Jess couldn't handle it anymore, she felt a warm feeling spread through her as she felt her tummy start to coil. Nick had slid in a third finger, pumping faster. He knew she was close. Jess bit on her lip as Nick was sucking on her clit and fingering her all the same time. She came with a lengthy moan.

Nick kept his mouth on her, letting her ride out the orgasm longer. He lifted his head and smiled up at her. He crawled up towards her and placed his forehead on hers.

"That... was amazing.." Jess said breathlessly.

Nick smiled and kissed the tip of her nose. "Do you want to do this."

He held himself up with his elbows, looking into her eyes.

Jess nodded confidently.

Nick pulled his basketball shorts off in a swift movement. He never wore boxers to sleep.

He spread her legs wider with his knees and positioned himself at her opening. Interlacing his fingers with hers and dropping his forehead on hers as he pushed in. Jess gasped at the way he filled her fully. She looked up at Nick and saw his eyes squeezed shut.

"Nick?" She breathed.

"You feel so amazing Jess. So perfect." He whispered, starting to pull out and thrust into her.

Jess lets her head fall back down and moaned. This had never felt this good before.

Nick started to speed up, withdrawing almost completely just to thrust back into her.

After a while soft moans became a mixture of screams and grunts. A fine layer of sweat had begun to coat their bodies. Nick rubbed at her clit as he thrust into her, making Jess feel that familiar warmth and the tension in her lower belly.

Nick sensed her end and pumped faster, putting more pressure on her clit until an earth shattering orgasm hit her; a toe curling, back arching orgasm. He body shivered in the aftershock while Nick kept pumping, drawing out her orgasm and reaching his own soon after her.

He pulled out and removed the condom, knotting it up and tossing it in the overflowing garbage can. He let himself fall to the bed next to Jess.

He looked over at her. She was breathing heavily and some hair from her bangs clung to her damp forehead. He smiled, even then she looked beautiful. He turned on his side and wiped the hair from her forehead. She smiled and grabbed his palm, kissing it softly before turning her back to him and pressing into him.

It was only the morning but they decided to take a nap, Jess against his chest, his arm draped possessively around her waist, drawing lazy circles on her tummy. He gave a small kiss to her bare shoulder and closed his eyes, letting sleep come over him.


End file.
